


Read This Fic 4 Bees

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vore, please do not look at this if u r a wee baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This fic actually has absolutely nothing to do with bees or Bee Movie or Jerry Seinfeld it's just a lame fetish fic I apologize for any confusion this may cause also it's fluff and cute and stupid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read This Fic 4 Bees

Hunger affected people in the strangest ways. He discovered that too early. Insomnia often sat in the caverns of his eyes, and he never could sleep. An hour went by, the moon dissolved further into the sky, he counted stars, wondered if heaven would allow you to sleep well and as much as you would like to without interruptions. Creaks croaked above the ceiling. It was Shadow. The sounds of his footsteps were too familiar.

  
Sonic didn't have to look at his clock to know it was early in the morning. The sky bled a little blue and the birds had picked at it from the branches that shuddered like veins.  
Silence was deafening to him, except the sounds of Shadow's breaths. They were comforting. He was reminded that he wasn't alone. Winter had pinioned him onto his bed. The many blankets he tightened around himself like a straitjacket were never enough.

  
Things appeared faint in his tired and cold eyes. A light yawned in the kitchen, greeting him with hazy comfort. Every step he shuddered in the metallic and sharp breeze, and believed there was no where else he could stay warm in. Inuits could manage to sleep in small castles made of ice and glass and skinned fur of animals stretched upon the walls like a scroll. Sonic could barely survive in his own home with a temperature that many people could thrive on. Hedgehogs maybe needed a tropical climate in order to function, their feet no longer moving in molasses, their stomachs not as fading in warmth as their hearts.  
Nothing in the refrigerator was there for the kind beast. A shallow smirk was drawn. Footsteps were coming nearer, and he knew. Maybe he could be appeased and pleased this time around.  
Every morning there was often the smell of frying bacon and the crackling and hissing of fat on the pans, maybe globs of pancakes that had begun to form under the spectre of heat. He wanted that. Heat. Happiness. He wouldn't mind at all if the warmest things of everything would coil around him like a tourniquet. Shadow's eyes had a glimmer, of a deep desire that Sonic felt was impossible or improbable to grant. Hunger changed people, cold and tiredness had changed him to accept the strangest solutions to everyday problems.

  
The light swung and swayed. It looked like the color of sodium, and to Shadow, it felt like sodium. It could maybe help make the unsuspecting friend of his taste better.  
No words were spoken further. They knew what they needed. A pact was formed by just the glance of their eyes. Weariness had taken a toll on both of them. There was no escape, but Sonic had felt there was no need to run away. It was with love and concern he did this for him. It was with love and concern he did everything for him.

  
His tongue slathered on Sonic's flattened quills. Saliva dripped from him like tears from a candlewick. It tasted everything, and he was sweet, and Sonic had closed his eyes and focused on every sensation. It was relaxing, he felt, to hear him breathe and to feel the tongue touch him with adulation, the flesh-colored waves rolling underneath him, caressing every muscle in his body. His rigidity drooped, and he was lulled to security. Shadow had felt he could taste him forever, but truly, all good things could not last forever. It was why Eden was gone, and why prosperous civilizations had died away when the years had passed by.  
Years could pass by as he lathered him, adoring every inch of his body, hearing the rumbled sounds of his pleasure, the purrs that emanated from him. Fate had taken him, and Sonic had felt he might as well enjoy it. Maybe there truly wasn't anything wrong with nourishing a friend. Was it warm inside next to the very center of his heart? Sympathy had seized him, and deep desire and lust, to be consumed by those who he had saved and respected. Sonic had touched the tip of his tongue with the palm of his hand. Shadow could feel what he wanted. The blood that clamored in his veins wanted to have a good night sleep, for once in what seemed to be so long. Little baby blue pills no longer helped him doze away the turmoil of the day. Night had dense and he believed he couldn't see the stars of tomorrow anymore. Shadow had to help. Shadow was there. He had to be close to his heart, to be held tightly inside his one insatiable organ.

  
His mouth had gripped him. More purring had erupted, as the tongue wrapped him, pushing him further. Being enclosed in his esophagus, being pushed and plunged further into his new carapace, it reminded him of what people had told him of what padded rooms had felt like. He was as rational as possible, he told himself, the saliva drenching him as he drove further, Shadow uttering delighted vociferation’s of how delicious his friend was, and how safe he would be inside. The walls around him vibrated with affection and mirth as he felt loved by the many pink pillows around him.   
His entire body, relaxed and cuddled gently, he could feel the undulations of Shadow coaxing him to the sleep that he once knew and loved. Inside his stomach, hearing the reverberations of his heart whispering kindly to him, he knew he was safe inside. Eden had still existed after all, he felt. It was here. In the center of my friend, in the giving of nourishment to him, in the giving of beautiful slumber and to know what it was like again to see the opulent moon smile back at him.

  
There were many stories he told him while he rested peacefully inside him, many that he already knew and many that he had heard from his mother from much simpler times, and he listened, and his heart grew as loud as Shadow's, and for the first time in what seemed to be two worrisome and panic-stricken years, he had fallen asleep, with the kiss of his saint from outside of his soft and pink garden.

 


End file.
